Changing Faces
by bernie-chan
Summary: hinata and naruto were the best of friends when they were younger but events out of their control has turned hinata into someone else and its up to naruto to help her again. btw this is a school fic
1. Chapter 1

Flashback

"_Here Hinata-chan"_

_A little boy with blond hair and whiskered birthmarks on his cheeks was sitting with the Hyuga heiress on the swings in the park waiting for their parents._

"_W...What is it Naruto-kun?"_

_She shyly looked up from her lap and reddened her cheeks as she waited for Naruto's answer. He didn't know how to reply back for a second but that had never stopped the seven year old boy._

"_Well it's for your hair, cause ya know you said you wanted to grow your hair out long and it could get in the way of ya know work and..." _

_Naruto's own cheeks were now tinged red as he ran out of things to say, but he still held the hair clip out to her. Hinata looked down at it and gasped. It was an oval shaped, white hair clip with sliver and lavender patterns going around the outside. On the inside of it there were small pearls making swirl patterns._

"_N...Naruto-kun... It's beautiful. But far too much! I can't take it!"_

"_Hahaha...Hinata- chan it's not too much. I want you to have it cause......it will make you look even prettier then you already are."_

_Her cheeks and face blushed but her trembling hands went out to the clip and felt the pearls admiring its beauty._

"_Thank you Naruto-kun"_

_He grinned wide but turned as he heard his mother and looked up to see his and Hinata's mother there waiting. He gripped his mother's hand but then ran back to Hinata and kissed her on her cheek._

"_Sayonara Hinata-chan!"_

_His mother smiled wide and looked up to see a flustered Hinata and a smiling mother. Her mother lightly touched her and she stopped bowed and walked away, back to her home._

_**---**_A few Days Later---

"_Hey Kaa-san can I go to Hinata-chan?"_

"_Ah Naruto there's something that I need to tell you about Hinata- chan and her family."_

"_Are they OK?"_

_He looked concerned as his mother replied "Well Naruto Hinata-chan and all her family have moved far, far away, which means you can no longer see her and we don't have a telephone number so you can't talk to her ever."_

_She tried to call him back as he ran out the house towards the Hyuga's but he barely caught her calling him back. He arrived there panting and out of breath, but he continued to run and shout about the household. He ran everywhere, even the bathrooms and bedrooms. _

"_Hinata-chan! Hello! Anyone?!"_

_He ran around in places he had already been, but he didn't care. He walked into the living area where a huge mirror stood on a wall. He looked up into the mirror at his reflection and imaging Hinata's there. His emotions ran wild and slammed his fist down on the mirror._

"_ARGH!"_

_He crashed his fist into the mirror, and while some shards of the mirror were sticking out of his hand, he ignored the pain. He allowed the anger; confusion and sadness take over him and fell to the ground on his knees. He looked up at the broken mirror and let curiosity and confusion take a bigger hold on him. In the wall which the mirror hid, was a small square dent where a plain black box stood. He took the box and slowly opened it up. He gasped and dropped the box but still held the hair clip in his hands. The hair clip he gave Hinata. Despair overtook him as he looked at it feeling betrayed. Why? Why is it here? Did she leave it here? Why? _

_He looked around, stuffed the clip into the box and carried them back home not letting anyone see him._

---5 years later---

_The 12 year old Naruto stood in his best tux, looking bored and uncomfortable, on the balcony. His parents were invited to this ball and dragged him along, but luckily all his friends' parents' did the same. Shikamaru and Chouji stood on the balcony tired and eating chips while Rock Lee, Ten Ten and Neji were talking about fighting moves and Rock Lee of course was talking about youth._

_As for Naruto he was looking through the glass door that separated the ball room and the balcony at a small crowd gathering around a few people. They all looked extremely rich but their smiles looked insincere and greedy. When a few of them walked away to dance he could see exactly who was there. _

_He saw a pale boy with black hair standing proudly looking bored and arrogant and had a pink haired banshee clinging to his arm but it didn't look like he enjoyed it. She was dressed in bright pink and red clothes though it didn't look very nice. He shifted his eyes to a tall boy with Brown spiky hair and sunglasses covering his eyes. He was silent and looked like he really didn't want to be there. He was watching a boy with tattoos on his face talk to-_

"_Hinata!?"_

_His eyes widened as he looked on at his best friend. Her hair was now to her shoulders and she wore a bright blue dress that went just below mid-thigh, but it didn't look that nice on her. It looked too much. She also didn't blush but seemed to bask in the attention she was getting and her nose was tilted up towards the air as if she was looking down on the people around her. The boy was arrogantly talking and apparently trying to show off as he flexed his muscles. _

_She rolled her eyes and turned her head to face Naruto. She looked directly at him showing surprise, then true happiness then fake contempt. She looked away and had her back to him. This wasn't his Hinata. She had changed. And not for the better. _

End Flashback

"Come on Naruto don't be late for school!"

"OK Kaa-san I'm coming"

He had forgiven Hinata back when he saw her friends and family. They were all so different to her that she probably grew up to suit them, but with him there she couldn't be herself, and he couldn't help her.

He put the hair clip he was fingering back into the black box and into his drawer, and then went out the door to school where life would start to get interesting again.


	2. welcome to school

**Just want to say now and not interrupt the story but all the character clothes are on my account for all the Konoha 12 people. **

Naruto arrived there five minutes before the bell rang out. He found Rock lee standing outside the front entrance waiting for him.

"Hey lee, what's up?"

Lee shouted to Naruto who walked up to him "nothing, but you have great news!"

"Lee please don't shout it's a Monday morning and I'm right next to you, but anyway what's this great news?"

"Well it seems Konoha High is getting some new students and you know one of them very well"

"Really? Who?"

Just when lee was about to tell who, a huge white car with tinted windows pulled up at the front of the school at 60 miles an hour and immediately caught everyone's attention. The driver got out, a short middle aged fat man who ran as fast as he could. He held the door open and the whole school watched as a pale boy got out looking angry and smug, followed by a pinkette who was fighting with a blonde haired girl that Naruto new was relatively new to this little faction. They were fighting over the pale boy and were actually shouting quite loudly and some of the other school girls were now getting interested in him, so the annoyed look increased.

Next to come out was the silent one that didn't talk to anybody when Naruto had seen him and he was still sporting the sunglasses and his face was covered by his jacket. The next person to come out was the tattooed guy with a big white dog, who constantly talked to Hinata and annoyed her last time Naruto had seen him and he seemed like the show off in the group. 'He's going to be annoying like that pale guy with the duck hair. I can just tell and those girls will probably give everyone headaches. Troubleso- no I am not Shikamaru!'

And last but not least was the one that Naruto really wanted to see. Hinata stepped out of the car with her friends, except silent guy, watching her. Her hair had grown to her waist now and Naruto had to admit she did look pretty but he knew she didn't like the colour black. 'Well Hinata it seems you really have changed'

They all walked together with duck hair and Hinata in the middle with dog boy and silent guy at Hinata's side while the other two continued to bicker at duck hair's side. Naruto looked and seen everyone's heads craning round to look at them and Naruto finally noticed that all of his friends were silently by his side. He then saw Hinata smirk and sway her hips a little. Ok this defiantly is not his Hinata. The only thing that made him be positive was her long hair which she wanted long as a kid. She was pretty like this and Naruto could see some of the other boys thought so too, but she looked like a doll on strings.

They walked up to the door standing next to Naruto's group and stopped, but the silent guy walked on through the door and duck hair looked annoyed a bit at this.

"Door, Dobe"

It was a demand made by duck hair and he held authority in it but when Rock lee went to open it Naruto held his arm out blocking his way. "Get it yourself"

"Don't think so Dobe. Hyuga you do it."

Hinata looked at Neji then demandingly and Neji sighed out "yes Hinata-sama" and Naruto didn't stop Neji as he watched him open the door and the group go in, none saying thank you he noticed. They walked to the reception and Chouji came up to Naruto saying "Well it could have gone worse Naruto" Chouji had a big heart but Naruto was already in a bitter mood and crushed Chouji's optimism like a bug. "Yeah she could have been the one to call me Dobe, but let's get to class before baa-chan complains."

They walked towards room 103 for form class as the bell rang, but Kakashi-sensei still wasn't there yet and wouldn't be for a while. Their group was scattered all over the classroom because they were assigned them the first day. Naruto sat at the very back right next to the window that overlooked a field. Fifteen minutes later Kakashi-sensei arrived early probably having to be dragged here. Shizune came out then telling us that the new kids are with us, great...

They came in looking annoyed, well you still couldn't see silent guy's face. I looked around then wandering where they would sit and realised that the only seats were beside people they wouldn't know. It was funny until I realised that my seat was free. 'Damn! Please don't be near me!'

"Well class we have 6 new students joining us and since they're grades are remarkable they must be in the highest class. Please try to make them seem comfortable and welcome here. Introduce yourselves please."

"Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inyuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame."

And with that Shizune left the room quickly running to the principal. Kakashi-sensei then actually decided he would have to arrange seating order for them.

"Well since I'm not moving anyone you'll have to sit next to strangers, but this will allow more friendships I'm sure. Sasuke you sit next to Utakata at the front , Sakura you sit next to Aoi, Kiba you are with Ten Ten, Ino next to Neji, Shino next to Rock Lee and finally Hinata you can be with Naruto there."

They all dragged themselves over to the class, but Hinata. She stood there angrily staring at Naruto who was clenching his fists.

"Sensei I am not sitting with Uzumaki. Change the seating order immediately." She stomped her foot and glared at Kakashi but he just said lazily "So you know Naruto then, even better. You won't be sitting with a strang-"

"I will not be with Uzumaki-san!"

"I'm sorry but I already put you two down as being together and I am in a really bad mood. So sit. Now" She glared at him one last time, but went on down the aisle, towards Naruto. 'What did I do?' he thought and watched angry as Hinata put her seat the greatest distance from Naruto it could go at the table, which wasn't very far. Both refuse to look at the other and stared at the front board until the bell rang again. She jumped up of her seat with her bag already in hand and without waiting for anyone ran out. Naruto thought 'Why is it I feel like I'll run into her again? Oh well just have to avoid her.'


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto ran to his next class for Ebisu-sensei knowing that the man liked to have his students in their seats five minutes early. 'What is with that anyway? No other teacher expects that, not even Iruka-sensei!'

He walked, or ran, into class seeing three quarters already there and walked up to the back towards Neji with about two minutes of time left until class. He was reading some book that Naruto didn't recognise 'Probably something Ten Ten told him was good. He's so whipped.' Neji looked up from the book saying

"Ohayou Naruto have you seen Hinata-sama again?"

"You won't believe this but turns out she and all the others are in my class"

"Destiny is a very funny thing"

"It's too early for destiny Neji, but it does turn out that she is sitting next to me every day now in form class. She hated that though...must have really changed...huh?"

Neji sighed but looked away, not needing to say anything. Naruto looked thoughtful trying to think why Hinata would hate him but the answer didn't come. "Neji...what hap-"

"Ohayou class, good to see everyone here on time now let's do some religion!"

Naruto and Neji instantly turned to the board, but Naruto couldn't concentrate on the religions of the world when Hinata was right here and she was suddenly so...so...different. 'Shino seems alright, just a little creepy looking, but the others are so up themselves. I can't ask Neji though. He knew what i was about to ask and he looked so sad. But who else is-'

"Uzumaki-san who administers this sacrament?"

"Am..."

He didn't even know the religion they were talking about! Ebisu was looking well glaring at him with his sunglasses on his nose so you could see a little bit of his eyes.

"Christian...sick people"

Neji whispered over at Naruto and luckily Ebisu was too into glaring at Naruto to notice.

"Only by priests, bishops or presbyters"

"Correct"

He turned back to the board and continued scribbling on the board while the class took notes and Naruto now focused on the lesson from now on. By the end they had finished the Orthodox religion and were about to get Ebisu's dreaded homework's when the bell rang. 'Talk about saved by the bell!' Ebisu however didn't look as happy as Naruto and scowled-"Fine then go class"

Kurenai-sensei was his next teacher and she loved early classes. She also liked people arriving early so he ran to the other side of the school...again. He bumped into a few people and waved as he passed by them.

He stopped outside the door, caught his breath and walked in to see half the class there. Like religion, which he also hated, he walked to the back and sat on his own since he didn't know a lot of people here.

Kurenai walked in with an arrogant looking Sasuke, Kiba looking very happy and an incredibly angry and flustered Hinata in tow.

"Class these are Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga. Treat them all with respect and don't even think about doing any negative things with them. Now Hinata you and Kiba can sit at the table in front of Naruto at the back there and Sasuke you can sit with him. Kiba looked happier if that was possible and Hinata looked slightly angrier but lived with it. Sasuke though looked pissed. As though the idea of touching common things was like touching filth, but took one look at the teacher and dragged himself up and sat next to Naruto. 'Well this is going to be just great'


End file.
